Still Ill
by RusholmeRuffian
Summary: Gene's ill and Alex doesn't want to play nurse but she's finding it hard not to. Can a simple cold lead to love? Gene/Alex Will be a little fluffy. Now rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Still Ill**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.._

**A/N:** _I can hear you all moaning for the fact that this isn't an update for AOA. I have what feels like 40 fics on the go and i needed a bit of a change, so i've been working on this little thing. It'll be a four part story. Hopefully i'll update quicker than i have been, this is coming to me easier than my other stories, thank God. Please read and review and constructive crit more than welcome and i apologise if they seem OOC i feel a bit rusty at the mo and think that i may be losing my grasp of the characters. The lyrics i use are from the Smiths song - Still Ill, you'll notice i also used it as a title too. Anyway enough of me hogging up your reading time. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One -**

_Does the body rule the mind_

_Or does the mind rule the body?_

_I don't know.._

Alex Drake sighed as her head touched the cold wood of her desk, her hair covering anyone from noticing the pained features on her face. It had been another night in Luigi's consuming more than her fair share of wine and stumbling up stairs to her flat. In 2008 she wasn't a big drinker, there was rarely a time she had a tipple. She liked to stay alert and had a young daughter to care for, so the prospect of turning up to work hung over was extremely unappealing. But as it was in 1981 she found alcohol to be her closest friend, an escape of sorts…even if it did leave her sleeping with Thatcherite wankers.

The cigarette smoke that normally clouded the office was beginning to go for her sinuses but she didn't have the energy to go out for some fresh air. The pounding in her skull was bordering on unbearable and she felt slightly sick. She vowed that she wouldn't touch a drop of alcohol again.

She could hear Ray and Chris babbling on about a football match that had been on the television the night before, she wondered where they found the time to watch TV, all they did was spend time in Luigi's drinking and tormenting the poor Italian.

Shaz was busily typing on her typewriter, her Walkman on loud enough that Alex could hear the repetitive thud of the music beat. It wasn't doing her hangover any good but the young woman was doing her work and minding her own business, there was no use in pleading for her to turn it down, hopefully the song would change soon.

And then there was Gene Hunt, sulking in his office feeling sorry for himself. Alex smiled to herself. He was full of the cold, both Ray and Chris had passed their germs onto him and he had taken it bad. For two days now everyone had stayed clear of his office, he was sneezing and coughing non-stop and nobody wanted to catch his cold. Lucky for her she hadn't had it yet, and she pleaded to whatever God there was that she wouldn't get it either.

At the best of times working with Gene Hunt was unbearable, but put an illness in the mix and he was just a downright bastard. What little manners he did have had flown out of the window the second he had began to feel unwell and Alex had had to put up with his insults and putdowns nearly every hour. The sooner he got well again the better, he was beginning to piss her off and if he wasn't careful he would be getting more than a punch to the face.

She could hear him sneezing in his office and grimaced. The amount of germs and bacteria in there would probably sicken her if she knew the amount. He didn't have any windows open and it was already like a sauna in there. Alex had bought him several boxes of tissues but she'd had them carelessly thrown at her with an exclamation of 'I'm not a bloody fairy!'

It was probably better to leave him to his own devices but she knew that smoking forty a day wasn't going to be helping his chest. If he only listened to her once in a while then maybe he wouldn't be in the state he was in now. Molly behaved better when she had the chickenpox compared to Gene and his cold. Although in 2008 it was classed as Man Flu. A giggle erupted from Alex's mouth and she rubbed her face against the now warm wood. It would probably be for the best if she got up and made herself something to drink, but her stomach recoiled at the thought. She was sure that she'd heard somewhere that warm water could cure sickness and just as she stood on wobbly legs she decided that that's exactly what she'd have, a nice warm cup of water.

When she entered the kitchen area she could hear Gene's office door opening and bit her lip. She hoped that he wasn't heading in her direction. Fiddling with the kettle she nearly jumped when Gene sneezed rather loudly and sniffed just as loud.

Alex turned around and watched as a pale and rather sweaty Gene Hunt scrunched his face up and sneezed again.

"For the love of…weren't you told to cover your mouth as a child when you sneeze?"

Gene sniffed and glared at Alex, just as he was away to retort with a snide comment he had a bout of coughing, bending over and wheezing as he tried to get breath. Alex shook her head and poured herself a cup of warm water and sipped it slowly.

Gene straightened up and rubbed his hand across his face. He looked terrible and probably felt ten times worse than he looked. Alex felt sorry for him; he really couldn't cope with being ill.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

His voice was thick and he sounded a little less gruff than usual. Reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket he pulled out his hip flask and took a swig of the whiskey which lay inside.

Alex winced.

"I really do think you should stop smoking. It's not good for your chest and that – "

Alex pointed to his hip flask.

"Isn't going to help you. Are you on any medication?"

Gene stared at Alex blankly and licked his dry lips. He needed something other than his whiskey at the moment, his throat burned and when he swallowed it felt like a thousand needles piercing the skin.

"M'not a bloody ponce, s'only a cold."

Shaking her head, Alex turned back to the kettle and quickly made him a cup of tea, making it sweeter than usual. He would thank her for it later. Handing him his mug he muttered a thanks and gulped the hot liquid.

"I think a day of rest in bed and a box of decongestants would do you the world of good."

Gene pursed his lips and slightly glared at Alex.

"Decon what? Is it just me Bolly or do you find it hard talkin' to us in plain English?"

Alex sipped her water and raised her eyebrows. He really was ticking her off.

"Decongestants, something to help with the headaches which you're probably having and the stuffy nose. Might even stop the sneezing."

Turning from Alex, Gene walked into the CID office and watched while everyone pretended to work.

"You 'ear that? Seems as if we 'ave a Doctor workin' for us. Bolly, 'ow 'bout me and you go into my office and you can give me a thorough full body examination?"

The room erupted in laughter with the exception of Shaz.

Alex sighed, finished off her water and sauntered back into the office, sticking her fingers up at Ray when he waggled his eyebrows in a lewd manner.

"Right. Let's get to work."

Wheeling the white board towards her, Alex uncapped a marker pen and glanced at the blank faces of her fellow co-workers.

"So, yesterday at approximately four pm three masked men robbed Miguel's the jewellery store and got away with over ten thousand pounds worth of jewellery. We know that this was planned perfectly right down to knowing the time when the shop was at its quietest."

Alex paced back and forth in front of the white board, Gene watched on, feet up on Ray's desk puffing away on his cigarette.

"Ray. Do you have that list of Jewellery stores which have been robbed in the past six months?"

Chewing his gum, Ray nodded and slid a piece of paper with several names on it across his desk. Alex sniffed and picked it up scanning the names of the stores.

"Alright, what we're looking for is something that links this robbery to another. They knew what they were doing, when they were doing it and what they would get out of it. I think that they may even strike again. They're getting a feel for this, the thrill of the chase and they know how not to get caught."

Gene stubbed his cigarette out and folded his arms across his chest. Sniffling, he blinked lazily and cleared his throat.

"Alright then Bolly kecks, what if you're wrong 'bout this 'ole bloody thing? What if it was a one off and the bastards are already on their way to Mexico? Eh?"

Sighing, Alex put the lid back on her marker and placed it on Ray's desk.

"This –" Alex pointed to the white board, little notes and photographs of the jewellery shop and the owner along with the missing pieces of jewellery adorned it.

"Was flawless. They made no mistakes. In and out. It took them thirty seconds to clear that shop of all its jewellery. You don't think that's strange?"

Scrunching his face up, Gene sneezed three times in quick succession and wiped his nose with a ratty piece of tissue paper.

"Get Ray and Chris on tryin' to find that link, you…do what you were doin'. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office…slowly dyin'"

Getting up, Gene walked into his office and shut his door with so much force that the glass shook.

* * *

Several hours later and the whole of CID were in Luigi's. Alex sat at the bar and watched as two people left the restaurant. It had been a long and frustrating day. Ray and Chris had come up with nothing of interest, Alex had went back to the jewellery store to ask the owner a few more questions but found out nothing of interest and Gene had stayed in his office for most of the day, he'd left near the end and had come back with a bag that looked like it had come from the pharmacy down the road. Alex smiled; sometimes he did actually listen to what she said.

But…obviously he hadn't read the instructions. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as a very pissed Gene Hunt slurred some rude joke to Ray and Chris, which left them in hysterics. Alex shook her head. The man didn't have any common sense.

Gene caught Alex's eye and made his way towards her, he was unsteady on his feet and Alex held her breath until he reached the bar. He stank of whiskey and cigarettes and Alex wished that he would come to his senses and just go home. What he needed was rest not alcohol poisoning.

"Bolls."

"Gene."

He leaned up against the bar and watched Alex through a drunken haze.

"That stuff works, I feel like a million dollars."

"You're pissed."

"Am not."

Alex rolled her eyes and watched as he swayed. If she was correct he'd be passing out in a few minutes and she wasn't that much of a bitch to leave him lying on the cold and dirty floor of Luigi's. Taking his arm she pulled him into the alcove which divided Luigi's from the stairs up to her flat and pushed him against the wall. Ray watched closely as Alex tried to keep the Guv standing rather than slumping and shook his head.

"That you away to get that full body examination, Guv?"

Alex pushed Gene up the stairs, Ray could hear a muffled ' I 'ope so ' and then the bang of DI Drakes flat door being closed and downed the rest of his pint.

He really didn't want to think about what the Guv and DI Drake might be doing up there so continued his conversation with Chris.

Alex pushed Gene down forcefully on her sofa and marched into the kitchen to make him an extremely strong cup of coffee. Didn't he think to read the instructions of medication? He'd be seriously ill in the morning and she definitely wasn't going to be playing nurse. The thought of Gene Hunt in her flat over night sent a shiver of excitement up her spine and she found herself a little glad at his stupidity.

Pouring the water into the mug of coffee she walked into the living room only to find him passed out on the sofa. Rolling her eyes she laid his cup of coffee on the table and covered him with the blue blanket that lay draped across the sofa. She brushed the hair from his face and watched him sleep for several minutes. When he started to snore Alex made her way to her bedroom and switched off the lights.

Just the thought of Gene in the other room comforted her and for the first time since she'd arrived in 1981, she had a dreamless sleep.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Ill**

**Disclaimer -** _I own nothing._

**A/N** _-_ _Thank you for all the lovely reviews. This was meant to be up days ago but due to my own lazyness with all things college related i had to catch up on several things..including oil paintings so my days have been hectic, long and exhausting. I don't know whether i'll be able to post anything this weekend, along with those blasted oil paintings i have two essays to write and a ten minute talk to organise, argh! I'll try my best though. All mistakes are mine. I don't really think much of this chapter BUT things will progress next chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Two -**

The first thing Gene was aware of when he woke up was the splitting headache that threatened to rip his skull in half. He was normally used to feeling rough after a night of drinking, but last night he'd gotten extremely plastered in a short amount of time and he couldn't explain why. He hadn't been drinking excessively…well excessively for him and he'd had a bowl of pasta at Luigi's.

His throat was dry and his eyes didn't want to open. He could feel the warm sunlight shining through the window on his face; he just wanted to fall back to sleep. But something felt strange; he wasn't in his lumpy bed. He was still fully dressed minus his boots, which he must have kicked off during the night.

Shit.

He was in Bolly's flat. He knew the feeling of the sofa anywhere; it was comfy enough to sleep there permanently, even if the thing was an ugly bastard.

Gene groaned when he tried to sniff, his nose was bloody blocked and his throat wasn't feeling any better, if anything it was worse.

_Probably because of those twatting fags you persist on smoking, you tit!_

Opening his eyes he stared at the ceiling for several minutes. He couldn't just leave, Bolly probably had a lecture to throw his way and he knew if he left now she'd just be on his back at work. He couldn't just wait on the sofa for her to get up, could he?

Apparently not, his bladder decided to remind him that he needed to take a slash. He coughed once and then again, his chest burning with the exertion. Bloody Ray and Chris, he could always rely on them to give him their idiotic germs, twats.

Standing up, he swayed on his feet a little, the alcohol he had consumed the night before still running through his veins. Reaching into his suit pocket he pulled out his hip flask and took a healthy swig of his whiskey. Nothing like a bit of hair of the dog to get you started in the morning.

He walked in a jagged line as he made his way to the toilet and sighed in satisfaction as he relieved himself.

After flushing the toilet, Gene wandered into the kitchen and stuck the kettle on, what he needed right now was a good strong brew and a bacon buttie to get him started for the day, even if his day would consist of him sitting in his office feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't easy for him being ill, his body ached, his head hurt and the thought of lighting up a cigarette made him wince and to top it all off Bolly wouldn't leave him alone for two minutes. Although, she had been right about the cold stuff. It had done wonders for him.

Checking his pockets he found his half empty box of cold and flu tablets and popped a few of them like sweets and downed them with the tea he had just made. Bugger the instructions, he knew how much he needed and when.

Sitting back on the sofa, Gene ran his hands through his hair and sighed. What time was it? Why hadn't Alex gotten up yet?

The flat was silent and Gene was left to his thoughts.

Alex stretched languidly in her bed and yawned. That was the best sleep she'd had since she'd ended up in 1981, no nightmares of clowns or cars blowing up. But what she did have was a hung over and ill Gene Hunt sleeping on her sofa.

Just great.

Maybe he was up, she hoped he wasn't. He'd probably moan about how bad he was feeling and expect her to cook him a fried breakfast. The man irritated her at times but then there were those times when she'd get a quick glimpse of the real Gene Hunt and it made her heart beat just that little bit faster.

This was insane! She couldn't be having these feelings for him. He was her boss and a bastard and a total an utter pig but yet there was something attractive about him. He wasn't her usual type but then neither was the twat she'd slept with not long after she'd entered this warped alternate universe.

Shaking her head, her curls bounced back and forth. Bloody perms.

Getting up she lazily, she walked into the living room, her thin silk robe clinging to her curves and noticed that Gene was sitting on the sofa awake, his head in his hands.

"Gene?"

He jumped slightly and grabbed his chest.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls. You know 'ow to give a bloke an 'eart attack."

"Sorry."

She whispered her apology seductively and Gene's gaze lowered from her face down to her breasts and then to her hips. She was a bloody tease and she knew what she was doing, like all women.

"Right, as much I'm enjoyin' sittin' 'ere starin' at your tits through that see through thing you call a robe I better be 'eadin off."

Alex took a step forward and tilted her head to one side, looking him up and down.

"Will you be OK to get home by yourself?"

Gene rolled his eyes and stood up, he felt extremely rough and a roasting hot shower was just the thing to get his aching muscles working again.

"See you at work."

Alex nodded and watched as he put his boots on and opened her door. Before stepping out he turned to her and gave her one of his half smiles.

"Thanks.."

Alex watched as he left, suddenly her flat didn't seem as safe as it had when Gene had been there.

* * *

"Ray, please tell me that you've got something linking this robbery with another."

Alex stood over Ray Carling's desk and folded her arms impatiently. Ray lit up a cigarette and blew his smoke in Alex's direction.

"Might 'ave."

"Just bloody tell me what you've got."

Alex glared at him and bit her bottom lip. Recently they had been getting on well, although they did have their disagreements from time to time.

"Well, it occurred to me that maybe this was the first time these blaggers ripped off a jewellery store."

"Like I said before it was too perfect too – "

"I 'aven't finished yet. Maybe it was their first time doin' a_ jewellery _store but not their first time robbin' somewhere else. So I did me research and I found three stores that were robbed in the last month and every description of the bastards I got match the ones of our lot we got from the jewellery place."

Alex smiled. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"So, do we have anything linking these four robberies together then? Apart from the descriptions of the robbers."

Ray took a drag of his cigarette and shook his head.

Alex pursed her lips and watched as Ray blew smoke rings from his mouth.

"Everything is significant."

Ray shook his head as Alex wandered into Gene's office and shut the door.

She really was a fruitcake.

Alex stopped at Gene's desk and stared at the display with wide eyes.. He'd found a large bowl from somewhere and had filled it with something that smelled like menthol. At the moment he had his head over the bowl breathing in the steaming fumes.

"Are you…steaming your face?"

Gene lifted his head from the bowl and wiped the sweat from his face.

"It's some poxy thing for me chest, got Chris to nip out and get me the stuff. I'm not normally into this hippy crap but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Sitting down Alex picked up the bottle of herbal salts and read the back of the packaging.

"Is it helping?"

Gene coughed.

"Not really."

Covering his face with his hands Gene sneezed several times and groaned.

"I see we're learning to be a bit more hygienic."

Gene glared at her with watery eyes.

He really didn't feel good at all; the herbal shit he had Chris buy for him had worked until a point now he just felt hot and stuffy. He wasn't a man to show weakness but it was getting harder and harder to pretend that he was fine. He needed his bed and some much-earned rest and then maybe he'd be able to function properly.

"Right, you know what? I'm goin 'ome. I feel like a cats arse after 'avin' the shits. Think you can keep this place functionin' properly until tomorrow?"

"Well i…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gene stood up and slipped his coat on, he was slightly shivering now and finding it hard to focus on anything.

Alex watched him, as he stood rooted to the spot.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bit dizzy."

Standing up, Alex quickly strode towards Gene and took him by the elbow leading him out of his office. Ray and Chris quickly looked up from what they were doing and raised their eyebrows at each other.

"DCI Hunt is going home, I'll be escorting him. Ray you're in charge until I get back…behave yourselves."

Everyone muttered a 'yes Ma'am ' as Alex and Gene left CID.

* * *

Alex pulled up to a small block of flats, the area was beautiful and seemed rather quiet for the time of the day. She nodded in approval and opened the drivers' door just as Gene got out. There was something about Bolly driving his car that gave him the horn. Wasn't really time to be thinking those kind of thoughts, wasn't as if he could do anything about them. The thought of passing out on his bed made him walk just that little bit faster to his flat.

Alex followed Gene as he let himself into his flat; he marched through to the kitchen and threw his keys down on the kitchen table. He'd have a glass of whiskey; a fag and then he'd get himself off to bed.

Turning round he came face to face with Alex and frowned.

"What you still doin' 'ere?"

Alex took in her surroundings and leaned against his kitchen counter. It was so…Gene. His flat was clean, everything in its place apart from the paper that was dated yesterday sitting beside the sink.

"Making sure you're alright. Let's get you to bed."

"What? You plannin' on undressin' me, slippin' me into me pyjamas then tuckin' me into bed like a good little boy? Bugger off, I don't need your 'elp."

Sighing, Alex pushed herself from his kitchen counter and walked towards Gene. Her eyes seeking his.

"I'm not trying to make a fool of you, Gene. I'm concerned. You look extremely pale."

Alex reached out and touched his rough cheek, pulling her hand back quickly as her skin met his.

"Bloody hell. You're burning up."

Gene tried to smile but didn't have the energy to.

"Now that you mention it...I do feel a little hot."

"Bed. Now."

Gene sighed and shuffled his way through to his bedroom. His eyes were growing heavy and he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything anymore.

He took one look at his bed, yawned and fell on the lumpy mattress. Falling asleep almost instantly.

Alex watched him as he slept and decided she'd need to undress him.

Oh Joy.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Ill**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

**A/N:** _Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. Just one more chapter after this i'm afraid. I did say it'd be a short one. I've really enjoyed writing this and i'm glad that a lot of you out there are enjoying reading it. All mistakes are mine, i'm afraid i don't have a beta._

* * *

**Chapter Three - **

Duran Duran could faintly be heard in the CID office as Chris Skelton had the volume of his Walkman up rather loud. Completely absorbed in the music and also the magazine he was reading he missed Ray Carling bounding through the doors and marching his way towards Chris' desk. It wasn't until a pencil was hurled at his face along with a swift slap of the hand and the magazine he had been reading flew across the office, landing at the feet of a rather surprised Viv.

Bolting upright, Chris pulled his earphones from his ears and let them dangle from his neck as he glared at Ray.

"What the 'ell was that for?"

Ray crouched down, both his arms bracing his weight on Chris' desk as he looked at his friend with an eagerness that would make the Guv proud.

"Am I great or what?"

Chris completely baffled stared goggle eyed at Ray.

"What you done now? You better not 'ave been spyin' on that plod again. Guv said – "

"Shut it you twat! And for your information, I weren't spyin' on the broad, she 'ad somethin' on 'er top and – "

"Yer right. What you so excited 'bout anyways? You didn't win at the bookies, did yer? I knew I should 'ave put on that 'orse."

Ray sighed and ran his hand through his neatly permed hair.

"Those robberies we're workin' on…I've cracked it. I know 'oo did it. Same three blokes that did the other places too and you know 'ow I know?"

Chris shook his head.

"Yer not Uri Geller are yeh?"

"No you div! Bloody 'ell, it's like workin' with a bloody spastic at times. The bastard and is bastardin' partners in crime are fellow footy fans. It suddenly dawned on me when I were lookin' at the drawins that sketch bloke did of the descriptions of em that it 'it me like shit in the face."

Licking his lips, Chris nodded for Ray to continue and lit up a cigarette.

"Rowdy bunch they are, and the ringleader 'as got a dodgy leg. Peg leg, 'is mates call 'im."

Chris stopped all of a sudden and raised his eyebrows.

"Is it shaped like a peg?"

Ray looked at Chris with a blank expression on his face and stood up straight.

"What?"

"Well, 'e get's called Peg Leg…just wonderin' if it's because it looks like a peg."

Shaking his head, Ray pulled his fag packet from his pocket and sparked up.

"Come on, we've got thievin' bastards ti nick."

* * *

Alex had been pacing back and forth in front of Gene's bed for the past twenty minutes wondering what she was going to do with him. He was ill, more ill than he was letting on. If he was awake she'd be able to take his temperature but to her dismay he was lying face down and snoring the house down. Stopping in her tracks, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She couldn't just leave him lying there in his clothes passed out. She'd have to make him comfortable but she wasn't about to wake him.

Well, if he were in her position he'd probably do the same thing. Wasn't as if he could be embarrassed about the situation, he was out for the count and Alex didn't plan to fully undress him.

Yet.

Alex snorted and eyed her prey. He looked adorable, his hair had gone all fluffy and messy, she couldn't see his face but knew he'd look relaxed and peaceful if not a little pasty.

"Alright Gene, brace yourself. I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

Slowly Alex turned Gene on his back, his mouth was slightly open and his brows were knit in concentration. He was probably dreaming, if not of beating the living daylights out of a criminal it'd be about drinking in Luigi's. For being in the company of him for such a small amount of time she practically knew Gene Hunt inside out.

She manoeuvred him into a position where she could remove his long overcoat, suit jacket and tie in quick succession.

His shirt was next; slowly unbuttoning it Alex shook her head in disbelief as she was met with a vest underneath it. For some reason just looking at his vest stirred up something inside of Alex and she had a hard time unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Throwing it on the floor in a heap she took a deep breath and reached for his belt.

Gene stirred in his sleep and muttered something about a doodle and his work desk and then began snoring again. Alex held her breath for what felt like several hours, her head swimming with the lack of oxygen. She could do this. It was easy. Slip the belt from his trousers, take his boots and socks off, remove his trousers and tuck him up in bed and her task would be finished and Gene wouldn't realise until hours later and fortunately for Alex she wouldn't be there to witness his anger or his shock.

Slipping his leather belt from his trousers was easy enough; she placed it on the floor next to his shirt and then made work on his boots. Unzipping them, she slipped them off and stifled a giggle as she noticed his socks; they were bright red with little lions adorning them. They were cute and for the umpteenth time since being thrown into 1981 she was shocked at how much she thought she knew Gene but how much she didn't.

She quickly removed them and then started unzipping his trousers. Gene moaned in his sleep and made to move on his side but Alex placed a firm hand on his thigh and stopped him from moving. He grumbled in response and Alex nearly stumbled into the bed.

Finally removing his trousers from his body, Alex stood back and looked on in satisfaction. Gene Hunt, The Manc Lion was sleeping in his bed, stripped down to his vest and black boxer shorts. She thanked whatever God there was that he didn't wear briefs.

Alex licked her dry lips and tried to calm herself down, he was asleep but she wanted nothing more than to wake him and take him right here right now even in his ill state. But it wasn't fair on him, he needed his rest and Alex didn't quite fancy catching what he had.

She slowly made her way to his bed and sat down slowly, she didn't want to wake him with her movements. Brushing his hair out of his face Alex watched him as he slept. He'd stopped snoring but his breathing was rather heavy due to him being chesty and having a blocked nose.

He was mumbling something under his breath and Alex couldn't quite hear him, leaning down his mouth was so close to her ear she could feel little puffs of breath as he spoke.

He was mumbling her name over and over and Alex smiled.

Suddenly she felt arms around her and she was being pulled into Gene's chest. He smelled fresh and clean but with a hint of muskiness that Alex had defined as Gene's natural scent. It was intoxicating and addictive and she felt herself being pulled more tightly into him and he was saying her name over and over again only this time louder.

"Shhh, I'm here. It's OK."

She felt Gene start and his grip slightly loosened.

"Bolls?"

His voice was gruff and rough with sleep and he sounded rather confused at what he was witnessing. She was wrapped in his arms, her head tucked under his chin.

"You were sleeping and dreaming and…"

"And you decided to jump into me bed and cop a feel of the Gene Genie in me weakened state?"

Alex lifted her head and shook it wildly.

"No…you were calling my name and well the next thing I know I'm being pulled into your sweaty chest and fearing for my life. I thought you were trying to suffocate me with your man stink."

She felt Gene's chest rise and fall quickly as if he was laughing and then he let go.

Sitting up she watched as Gene turned on his side and began coughing, Alex winced at the force of his cough and patted his back gently. He was definitely going to have to pack the cigarettes in. After several minutes of simultaneously coughing and sneezing, Gene turned to Alex and sniffed.

"I don't feel well."

* * *

"So, does the Guv know we're doin' this then?"

Ray took a long drag of his cigarette and watched from the car they sat in at the pub opposite of them. Ralph Nesbitt aka the thieving bastard was sat in the pub with the two other twats who had robbed the jewellery store, the post office, the electrical store and the corner shop enjoying a pub lunch. Ray on the other hand was having to sit in a car with a div who wouldn't stop farting. The first time had been hilarious; the fifth time had been funny but now it was just plain boring and Ray didn't know if he'd be able to take the stink any longer.

"Of course 'e does, I nipped over to 'is before comin' ti see you an briefed him on the ole thing. Course 'e doesn't you tit! I want ti show 'im that we can do stuff without his or Drakes 'elp. We need ti be our own men, Chris."

Chris scratched his head.

"I dunno, don't yeh think we shoulda called for back up or somethin'? Ow do we know these blokes ain't armed or anythin'?"

"Chris, shut it."

Rolling his eyes Chris sighed and smiled. It wasn't until the smell hit his nostrils that Ray noticed Chris had farted again. The smelly bloody bastard!

* * *

"I'm so bloody thirsty, me mouths like one of Ghandi's flip flops."

Gene sat propped up in his bed with Alex sitting on the edge taking his temperature; surprisingly she'd found a thermometer hidden behind his bottle of Brute in his bathroom cupboard.

"Stop talking or the reading won't be accurate."

Gene rolled his eyes and kept quiet as Alex stuck the thermometer in his mouth once again and looked at her watch.

He'd never had anyone take care of him before when he'd been ill, the ex wife had been a total bitch about illnesses. But it was a different story when she had the decorators in or had been suffering from the flu etc. By the end of his marriage Gene had grown to despise his wife but it had been a surprise when she'd demanded a divorce from him. He was sure that once he'd loved her, but like everything in life they'd moved on in different directions and it had been a bonus that no kids were involved.

Alex was posh, mouthy and had a bigger pair of balls on her than Ray and Chris put together so it wasn't much of a surprise that he'd grown fond of her. He fancied the pants off her and even her doing mundane things gave him the horn. He was falling hard and fast and he hated himself. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. He didn't want to marry again, he didn't need that kind of bollocks in his life, but what he did need in his life was Alex. She may be a fruitcake but she was his fruitcake and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Earth to Gene Hunt. Come in."

Gene shook his head slightly and glared at Alex.

"What you goin' on about now, Bollinger Knickers?"

"You looked as if you were miles away."

Gene shrugged his shoulders.

"Was thinking."

Alex mock gasped and laughed.

"Stop the press! The Gene Genie is capable of thinking. Who would have thought it?"

"One of these days, Bolly that smart mouth of yours is goin' to get you into trouble."

Alex smiled and checked the thermometer reading.

"Probably. Oh hell, looks like you're ill after all. You have a temperature of 102. How do you feel?"

Gene yawned and scrunched his face up. He just couldn't stop sneezing.

"I want a fag but the chest can't 'andle it, I want a drink but me 'ead can't andle it and I'm stuck in me own 'ouse with Nurse Bolly. On the 'ole…I'm feeling like crap."

"Well thank you, you know how to make a girl feel wanted. I'll just leave you to it then."

Alex got up to leave but Gene grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed.

"I'm only messin' with you."

Alex stared at Gene and licked her dry lips. They were so close and the only thought going through her head was that she wanted to feel Gene's lips on hers. She wanted to see if he tasted like she imagined, or kissed like he did in her dreams.

"Gene…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Ill**

**Disclaimer:** _ I own nothing._

**A/N:** _It's the end! Sorry about that guys. This chapter is shorter than the others, it's also been boosted up to an M rating for the shex. I apologise, i suck at smut but i still love writing it. Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride..so to speak. All mistakes are mine._

* * *

**Chapter Four -**

Ray Carling sucked on his cigarette and continued to watch the pub. The twats hadn't budged from their seats and it had been two hours. His arse was numb, his legs ached and he was sure that Chris' farts had killed his sense of smell. He just only hoped that the bastards weren't armed or he and Chris would be seriously buggered. Why was it at times like these he didn't think certain things through? All he wanted to do was make the Guv proud and show him that yes they may both be useless most of the time but there was a time when they had their use. Ray hoped that today was one of those times.

Chris was asleep, faintly snoring. Ray gave his arm a smack and threw his cigarette out of the window.

"Wake up you twonk, that's them bastards on the move. You got yer gun?"

Chris wiped a bit of drool from his mouth and checked to see if he had his gun on him. Nodding, they both left the car and marched up to the bastards.

"Oi, you three."

The three in question turned towards Ray and Chris and looked at them expectantly.

"Alright mate." One of them called.

"No, it bloody well isn't alright. Yer nicked!"

Ray and Chris aimed their guns on the three men and smiled.

Ralph Nesbitt stared at the weapons and then shouted 'Run!'.

All three men scampered down the road and into an alleyway, Ray looked at Chris and Chris looked back at Ray and both bolted in the direction of the robbers.

* * *

"You what?"

Gene looked at Alex in disbelief before her lips descended on his. The kiss was timid and slow and Alex was a little nervous. She was kissing her DCI and he was reciprocating and it felt so right.

Alex opened her mouth slightly and Gene took that as the sign to move in, his tongue entered her mouth and gently caressed her tongue. Soon they were kissing passionately and Gene could only think about taking Alex right there on his bed. He didn't care if he was ill and he didn't care if anyone at work found out. This is what he'd wanted since first setting eyes on Alex and he had to have her.

Alex could feel Gene pressing himself against her, she pushed his duvet away roughly, she didn't want anything between them. His hands were shoving her white coat off her shoulders where it landed on the floor in a heap next to his discarded clothes.

This was it. All the sexual innuendos and shameless flirting and they were going to resolve everything in Gene's bed where he was meant to be resting.

Gene had moved from her mouth and was nipping her neck, she arched her back and pulled his head closer, she felt as if she were on fire. Gene pulled away quickly and Alex moaned at the loss of his mouth on her neck.

Covering his mouth Gene began coughing and Alex watched as he turned from her and tried to compose himself. This was the reality check she needed. They couldn't do this, he was ill and sore and the best thing for him at the moment would be sleep.

As if reading her thoughts, Gene pulled her back to him and placed a chaste kiss on her red swollen lips.

"I'm alright for a bit of the rough and tumble, Bolls. Don't you worry that pretty 'ead of yours."

Smiling slightly, Alex pushed Gene's chest playfully and watched, as he lay flat on his back on his bed, her arousal pooling between her legs.

"You know.."

Alex began undressing herself, her top being flung into one of the corners of the room.

"When I thought about us shagging, this scenario never occurred to me."

Gene raised his eyebrows as he watched Alex undress, his erection straining against his boxer shorts. Christ, just watching her undress was giving him the horn. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had made him this hard. His stomach did a flip-flop as he pictured Alex writing naked on his bed as he positioned himself above her.

"Well, I certainly didn't imagine that you'd be in bed suffering from Man Flu. I thought it'd be more spur of the moment."

Removing her extremely tight jeans, Alex stretched one of her legs languidly against the bed; Gene swallowed and felt his member twitch.

"In the Quattro maybe, or over your desk."

Gene's eyes quickly darted to Alex's and he saw her smug smile. He'd been found out, she'd seen the doodle. Chris and bloody Ray and he was sure Granger was involved.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry. If you must know…that night I went back to the flat and…"

That was enough, he'd heard enough and he'd watched enough. He wanted her now, his member throbbing at the thought of taking her right now.

"Shut that posh mouth of yours and get on the bed, now."

In a flurry of movement Alex's underwear was tossed in every direction, Gene's hands wandering over her pale skin, tasting and licking and biting. Alex moaned as she felt his hands slide down her body, resting just above her recently trimmed bush.

Gene quickly removed his vest and boxers and positioned himself over Alex. He stilled for a moment and sneezed. Alex quietly giggled and pulled him down for a slow kiss. Bugger the consequences. If she got the cold then so be it. It would be worth it just to have Gene inside her, pleasuring her. Taking her to new heights.

Gene dipped two fingers into her wetness and groaned. Bloody hell, she'd give him a heart attack one of these days. Slowly he inched his cock inside of her, they both stilled as there bodies came together. It was torture. Pure torture. Alex was so hot, wet and tight and Gene willed himself not to explode inside her right then.

They moved slowly at first but their rhythm built up and soon they were shagging hard and fast, Alex wrapped her legs around Gene's body. Her hands grabbing his arse and pulling him tighter as he groaned her name. He was close and so was Alex and before they knew it they were both crying out each other's names. Gene thrust once, twice, and stilled.

Trying to catch her breath, Alex brushed Gene's damp hair from his face and kissed him softly, before playfully pushing him off of her and rolling on her side to watch him as he tried to calm himself.

"Christ…on…a…bike."

Alex laughed and snuggled up next to Gene. Closing her eyes and falling asleep, Alex mentally patted herself on the back. She'd make a fantastic nurse.

Two days later and everything was back to normal in CID, Gene had recovered from his bout of Man Flu and both Chris and Ray had been able to catch the thieving bastards that had run away from them.

Nothing had changed between Alex and Gene. They were both professional at work but when work was over Gene could be found in Alex's flat shagging her brains out. Gene smiled at the thought and wondered if she'd like to leave work early. There was nothing going on at the moment and he was extremely horny.

The thought of watching Alex's naked body bounce above his made him groan and he willed his body not to let him be found in an embarrassing predicament.

He glanced at Alex and watched as she caught up with her paperwork. She really was beautiful and she was his. He couldn't quite believe it. Over the past two days they'd shared several stolen kisses at work, in the kitchen, in his office. They'd even had a quick snog in the Quattro, but he wasn't about to let the cat out of the bag. For one Ray would have something to say about them being together and Chris…well, Chris had as much common sense as a lobotomised turkey, but Gene was still a little wary with Bolly when they were around him.

Standing up, he pulled his over coat on and opened his office door, everyone looked at him expectantly as he stood over Alex's desk.

"You ready to question that bloke?"

Alex nodded and finished writing her signature on a report. She stood up and followed Gene out, just as they were out of the door Ray, Chris and Shaz heard her sneeze and the voice of the Guv promising to make her feel better after work, in her flat.

The cat was definitely out of the bag.

**Fin**


End file.
